newfinalfantasyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Phoebe Makari
Phoebe Makari, now known as simply Jack the Rose, is a highly dangerous criminal. Wanted for various crimes, extending as far as heinous acts such as mass murder, to treasonous acts such as assaulting a member of the Council of Cinquleur. Wanted in various lands: Mysidia, Baron, and Fabul, with bounties of high standard for her death or return to Cinquleur itself. Born with the innate talent to wield destruction in her hands, Phoebe was both feared and respected in her youth, for even as a young girl her talents were seen by others. This power drew the eyes of Mysidia upon her; and even from the likes of Cinquleur. Taking her in to train viligently, she revealed to hold great potential. But power, came at a cost. Phoebe held little sanity, taking pride in her ability to disperse upheaval as she pleased. Wielding her powers with little regards for others safety, at first the signs were not so significant. With small acts such as enjoying live combat too thoroughly. Later on enjoying the thrill of bloodshed, satisfaction never met unless her target was killed volently, and painfully. Her actions eventually deteoriarated and became erratic. This insanity lead to her murder of many mages; the incident became known as the Phobia Incident, in which 200 hundred colored mages were driven mad, then killed. The reason behind this, was kept secluded to the likes of high ranking Cinquleurians. The massacare also put Phoebe on a Wanted Dead or Alive bounty, drawing much unwanted attention to her. In regards to hide herself, Phoebe altered her appearance and changed her name. Appearance In appearance, Phoebe wields a very sinister appearance, dressed in pitch black or scarlet garb, usually silken or of other cloth, much akin to a mage. Hugging to her tightly, the crimson dress splits widely down the middle for Phoebe's bust, splitting down to her abdomen. Gloves that extend up to her forearms are worn constantly, with a slight tear at the seam at the upper middle. A lacey belt wrapped around her waist, the remainder of her dress splitting down her right leg, revealing much of the skin underneath the apparel. Heels worn, Phoebe has learned to wear these even in combat, sometimes taking them off for more feasible movement. With blood red hair, Phoebe keeps her hair long and lushious, braided down either side of her shoulders and down her chest. Sometimes strands of her hair may fall infront of her eyes, giving her a sinister or manic gaze. With fair white skin, tarnished only by a single scar born from her past on her left shoulder in the shape of a 'X'. As red as her clothes and hair, her eyes follow suit, paving her iris with malfested beauty. Personality To any person, Phoebe play social politics, disguising her insanity and darkest emotions under a facade of other emotions that would make her seem the norm, despite even her appearance and actions. Calling it a game of imagination, Phoebe enjoys blending in with the lesser beings that inhabit Troia, forging for herself as normal a life as she could get in order to evade the eyes of her Cinquleur hunters. Playing well to be sweet, nice, and 'honest', the Makari girl has fashioned a fairly normal life. However, this is little more then a ruse. Underneath the fabrications of false emotions, she wields deep hate, sorrow, and the desire to hurt all those she comes into contact with. A ticking time bomb with a pretty face. Phoebe desires only to hide her presence, fitting in with peers, doing what normal people might do. But when alone, and out of eye and ear of anyone else (sometimes even while within that range), the Phoebe girl acts like her true broken self. Muttering to herself, seeing things that may or may not be there, plotting dark schemes to stay alive and extinguish any other beings with magical life in them. In battle, Phoebe forgets all notions of sanity, driven by the desire to spill blood and seep in the magical energies her foe might possess. Taking upon herself a jagged smile, hair blowing back and forth. Erratic in behaviour as she is in her fighting style, one can never expect the Makari girl to do anything of the norm in a brawl, lest it be their own undoing. Background Childhood Born to a rather low class family, Phoebe would be raised by two hunters, surviving on little more then the necessities of life. Born for a rugged life in the hilly lands of Mysidia, her mother and father lived near a river, with plenty of fresh water, fish, and with a wilderness around them, they easily supplied themselves: and had easy modes of transporation thanks to the light terrain and river to give them direction. That peace and ease of life would not last forever. Phoebe displayed a deep power in her, even as a child she had the innate trait to sense and manipulate Aether, using little more then her mind to influence the area around her. And to a greater sense, Phoebe held a remarkable ability that was hidden from the rest of the world. The little Makari girl could twist the way that perception worked, subtletly manipulating her parents into doing what she desired, subconciously altering her way of life in order to suit her better. All the while, the effects were unseen and unnoticed, so slight that it would not be sensed. As all in Mysidia held a natural talent for magic, so she did too, but a much more twisted aspect. The first signs of many to come. Her life as a lone child would be interrupted when her parents had another baby five years after her own birth, giving her a brother and sibling for which she could play with. Loving her parents deeply, Phoebe decided life would be much funner with a fellow playmate to grow up with. Displaying her intellect at a young age, learning and adapting to situations that could only be explained by her parents as an innate talent. A miscalculation on their part. Her power in manipulation, potential with magic, innate willpower to force Aether under her control, however, would not go unnoticed. Her life as a simple child in the wilderness, would not last much longer then it already had. Her life would change forever, and it would seep her mind into a recess of her mind that should have never been untapped. Dark Potential A lone black mage, simply going under the false name of Simone, a wicked woman from the likes of Cinquleur. She had gleaned her potential, and she planned to put it to good use. To share it with the world in whatever fashion she desired. Simone felt a slight fluctuation in the region, something untapped. A spark of life that held something much more valueable within it. Simone would feel it as a cacophony admist the constant humming of Mysidia. Leading her to a lone lodge, in the middle of nowhere. How could even the slightest glimmer of power be found in this pathetic hut? Simone quietly thought these things as she forgot the amount of Aether found in the lands of Mysidia, home of Cinquleur. There, on a dock, sat a father and his two children. A youth around the age of 10, another young boy around the age of 4 or 5. Both sitting there with fishing rods in hand, casting it into a river in which held so much life. Sustenance for their small stomachs. A father watching his offspring, with a woman outside placing laundry on a taut string to dry it out. A simple home, a simple family, a simple life. Simone knew better, looking inward, she sensed that the pink haired youth was the one that held the power. So much noise was in the air, and how could these weaklings not hear it? How could the parents not feel the very air vibrating with that sharp screeching when they were so close to her? They were magically inept. How they could have even produced so much ungarnered power was beyond Simone's grasp. However, she could harvest that potential, all her years in Cinquleur had prepared her to teach, to use her power and teach it to others. To cut off the weak, and gather the strong: to seperate them if it must. However, her take on it, was corrupt. And Phoebe would feel this corruption. Simone took no pity on the family, instructing them to give the talented youth to her, or they would face death. No politics, no debating: a simple threat, with consequences fatal. With no submission; they faced the consequences. Simone the Black Mage took her outrage at their defiance, killing them. Destroying their will power first, then obliterating them before they could attempt any escape. Phoebe would witness this, however, she would protect her sibling before the wicked woman could confront her. That power that Simone wished to extract out of Phoebe came out much more rapidly then she could have ever perpared for. The youth snapped, the death of her parents... it all came crashing down. Tormenting her, forcing her to her limits. The Makari girl let out her rage with a dark magic, unnatural and chaotic. The energy held a grip on her foe like no other, twisting reality around her. Simone began to hallucinate, seeing things that were not there. Menacing figures made real, her fears forming into reality, all the while, she had no way to anticipate or counter the ability she was seeing before her. Her mind was playing tricks on her? No, every attack she felt from the abominations formed from her own dark recessess were harming her, killing her. As reality broke apart, and madness took hold. Simone blacked out from the overload in her nervous system. A shock to her body's natural connection with Aether had been twisted with, distorted in the process. Killing her. Phoebe had protected her sibling, her potential was found. All it took was the death of her parents. And the murder of the woman that had caused it. Phoebe couldn't wrap her head around what had just occured. The very madness she had spread to her late victim was her own design, she had instilled fear so deeply; that it had killed her victim. The death of the family, plus the disturbance felt was enough to draw the attention of Cinquleur to what had occured. The investigation would show little more then a brain dead rogue Black Mage, and a broken down young boy. What was left of Phoebe, was little more then a husk of her former self. The girl had been reborn into something new, a new mind wearing the body of something much more innocent. The investigators would see that she replied with few words, eyes glazed over, barely coherent. Broken and damaged. Sensing that the death of Simone had been caused not by her own actions, but in due part to this young broken girl, they took her to the city of Cinquleur, while her brother would be given to a foster family in the mean time until things could be sorted out. Phoebe lost contact with her little sibling, and never once saw or heard from him again. Time At Cinquleur Her time at Cinquleur would be the remainder of her life. The incident was reported directly to the council. Taking her before them, they sensed something hidden within her, a remnent. Something that had been forced into the open: her powers ignited in the frenzy of emotion. However, she was untrained. Chaotic, nervous, awkward, her emotional behaviour appeared broken and erratic. Albeit, the reason for this was pinned on the recent death of her parents, and it was overlooked. A lone Councilmen decided he would take it upon himself to train her, to see the extent of her capabilities. It would be a mistake he would never forget in the coming years. Phoebe was undertaken to become a Black Mage, her master being the headmaster of Black Magic itself. Training her carefully, exposing her to the elements of life. Slowly, Phoebe made progress, both for herself, and in the eyes of her master. She was scarred, but healing. Even more so, her potential had been awakened, and the Councilmen perpared to raise her to a position of his apprentice if she could fully become aware of her capabilities. Her very being vibrated with untapped energy, and he would see it brought out into the open. Despite her prime aptitude with magic, she struggled socially and mentally. Her interactions with her peers was poor and she was regarded mostly as an outcast admist her fellow youth, growing up among them, training among them. It hurt her. She had power. She had potential. Why would no one be her friend? What had she done wrong? Were they jealous? Was it because she looked different? Was it because she was ugly? Phoebe screamed within her own soul, how could she be an outcast?! Her mind fractured, the scars that had once healed were slowly reopening. Wounds once closed, now bleeding once more. In her training sessions, she became increasingly talented, but also... her power splintered off into something much darker. Her ability to distort reality. To manifest fear, create illusion, disturb a foe's magical conduits: to form chaos where there was order. It was hard to see, even admist the masters who ever looked the training sessions, but there was an oddity in Phoebe that was so minute, so hidden: that it was something they could not see coming. Slowly, memories and nightmares would fill her head. Replaying over and over, of that day her family was killed. Her whole was spent focusing on improving herself, on fuffilling her desires, she had control, yes? Why now, was that control missing? She had controlled her parents. Her play toys had been taken away from her. Even her brother was no longer with her. Everything was wrong. Wrong! But then... she realized something. There was one right thing. Her power was only there when she had killed that wretched woman. When she had ripped apart her mind, tearing into her, raping her psyche. That's the only time her capability was recognized. It was the only time she had been truly happy. Taking revenge. If someone had seen the events to come, they would have left Phoebe alone in those wilds years before. She would make others see how she was great her power was, then she would have friends. Then she could gain the love she wished to feel and cherish. Honing her skills... waiting for the right time to earn that love. The Phobia Incident Arc At the age of twenty, (according to rumors), Phoebe had become the prize pupil and prime apprentice for her master, pleasing the Council to see her progress. It wasn't enough though. And on the night of her birthday, Phoebe decided to celebrate with her few friends, untelling of her night of wantonness to come. And as day faded to night, she made her actions known. In a single night, while they slept, Phoebe would show her power once more. Bringing the forbidden magic to play once more, creating living nightmares for her victims. Slaying a total of two hundred mages, all those near her age, all women. A pathological selection, a subconcious decision manifested in order to select choice targets: the driving force behind it was their similiar beauty as Simone had held, and their power in elemental magics. All driven mad, all dying before the six hours before sun rise had occured. Their deaths would be felt, and it awoke many mages who's sensory was keen, the Council understood the nature of the disturbance. Her master, was the first to find her, knowing all too well the feeling of his apprentice's magical signature. Going to her location, Phoebe stood near her last victim. A shattered expression on her face, tears down her cheeks, laughing, sobbing. Angry, happy, sad. Utterly insane. She had fallen off her tipping point, and there was no returning. Her crimes had been noticed, and she was going to pay for it. Looking to her mentor, she seemed so appeased by her actions, the words echoing forevermore as her only defense: "Look Master, have I made you proud?" the words burnt into his memory. She had done this to attain love? She was a mistake. A monster that he had helped frame. Phoebe was shocked to realize that the Councilman attacked her, after all she had done to prove her loyalty and pride in her training, to gain friends and prove herself: she was given a back handed assault. Returning the favor i earnest, Phoebe provided damage to her mentor, scarring him, and offering her a chance to escape with her life. With nothing left behind her to go back to. Phoebe left her life behind, tormented, confused, an embodiment to the chaos that magic is capable of. The insanity that anyone can fall into if the circumstances are right. The Council of Cinquleur ordered a bounty on her head, for her return, or her dead body as proof of her death. To this day, she has changed her identity and appearance, simply known to the world as Jack the Rose, a lone girl in the midst of Troia. Her whereabouts currently unknown to Cinquleur... stories told of the event to this date, ten years since the tragedy. The day still tarnishes, remembered as a tragedy to Cinquleur. Present Date Currently, Phoebe lives in Troia as a simple young woman that runs a flower shop. Youthful, and acting the part, she has created for herself as normal a life as she can to escape the people of Cinquleur. This ruse she has crafted would seem out of sorts for someone like herself, and she found it fitting to become her exact opposite in a world where she is hunted down. Albeit, in the darkest of nights, one might see a lone red headed girl walking away from the outskirts of the village she resides in, to where she might go, or what she may do... none are certain. But rumors tell of cries in the night, and missing persons in the morning. Story Lines *Crimson Graveyard (Present Date - Oneshot) Abilities Black Magic Like most Red Mages, Phoebe was forced to awaken her true potential in a turn of events that would forever shatter her world. This was in due part to the acts of Simone, tearing apart her entire reality. The Makari girl was plunged into chaotic Aether, ripping her mind apart in the process. This action lead to Phoebe's mana being unleashed, as well as her strength in the two magics she uses so strongly. One of these, being the primary Black Magic, ironic as it was Simone's colored magic of choice. On the field, Phoebe favors spells of fire or electrical energies, throwing Firaja and Thunder at will towards her enemies in a series of barrages. Wantonly using her mana, Phoebe tends to give it her all in battle, toying with foes and 'allies' alike in the heat of engagement. This strength in her magic has lead to Phoebe expanding her knowledge and tweaking her Black Magic techniques to have varied uses. When in contact with an enemy, Phoebe has been known to use her Black Magic to directly channel the dangerous elemental energy directly onto a foe, even at the cost of injuring herself. However, with the amount of damage that Phoebe can cause severely outweighs the consequences that may follow. During her training while in Cinquleur, Phoebe learned to direct the flow of elemental energy, allowing her to twist and change the direction of a spell she has already cast. This takes immense concentration, and despite most of her efforts, the action will usually eat away at her mana more then several spells would. Sorcery Magic As Aether acts: it represents chaos, and order. To the vast majority of the mages across the world, it is found in a type of order. It can be honed, it can be trained: it is something a magic blessed youth was born with. All mages form their talents into what they are today, and use it at moments whims: for combat, for daily life, for whatever purpose they may deem worthy. However, in the world: balance must me found. There are a few individuals, born with a type of magic that can not be reigned. It has no master, not even those that are born with it deep in their hearts and minds: it is not something one can hone. It can only be unlocked, and once the potential has been, it will curse it's host with the chaos it represents. Uncontrollable, daunting, growing stronger in the wielder the moment it is realized. Over time, they will reveal just what how dark the other side of magic can be. Just how deadly the madness must be in order to stand a chance to reject the aspects of sanity and the laws of nature. Hosts of the forbidden magic call it many things: The Whispering Arts, Madgod's Blessing, even something as simple as: Demons. But, from the likes of Cinqluer, who have have slowly taken interest in the potential danger in this magical infection, treating it like a genetic defect that has no cure. The Council of Cinqluer has declared it the: Certere Vinco, translating to: Uncontrollable Madness. Mages with dark intent would describe it as a gift, wielding the power to alter reality, insue terror, manifest abstract creatures, disrupting the flow of mana in a foe: going as far as to channel this insanity into their victims, driving them to madness, and back. Leaving brain dead husks in their place. The effect appears to be irreversible, the same with the host's control of the magic. Once a being is born with the Certere Vinco, they will slowly undergo personality shifts, challenges in emotional and mental states, driving most of the wielders of the Forbidden Magic beyond the point of no return: resulting in various ends. Banishment, death, suicide, personalty splits, erratic behavior, functions begin to fall apart: and the hosts of the magic become little more then puppets of their own potential, driven by a lone instinct: To spread their mania, being known to justify their actions through some demented fashion, even taking pride in the murders they are bound to commit in rare circumstances. Those afflicted with the chaotic magic are known to be extremely talented in a lone magic field, usually taking up Black Magic, destroying their foes with illusion and elemental magic. Casting magic in fashions that would appear bizzare, whispering dark incantations in mumbling tongues, rambling off words that would be taken in as posssessed, and even demonic. However, this is usually because once the Certere Vinco takes hold, they will commonly learn their spells requirements backwards, frontwards, upside down, and reversed: making it so they also speak their spells in jumbled fashion, even stating the words in reverse: creating the common misconception. With these keen intellect, comes the ability to analyze battles much more easily then most. Mathmatics, vectors, everything working out everything conciously, all the inner workings of the left brain that can be taken under control, and forced to it's maximum potential: turning off the auto-pilot, and deducing situations, terrain, and a foe's weaknesses and strengths in a matter of seconds. Straining them, the Uncontrollable Madness brings consequences to even the few bonuses allowed, magic used to enhance the brain results in a type of high, followed by a sharp drop after the battle, and sometimes even during the midst of longer fights, draining their ability to focus and damaging their motor functions temporarily. The Aether in them reacting differently, users of Certere Vinco can manifest the fear they hold into reality. Through will power, through magic, they are able to actually create constructs from their mind. This varient has fooled mages into believeing they have some type of summoning talent, however, this is entirely wrong as well. Hosts of the chaos have absolutely no potential to call upon the aid of Eidolons, even the likes of Time Magic is extremely dangerous for a Certere Vinco to wield, their mental state and lack of control would easily destroy any attempt to make a pact with a creature, easily self destructing their attempts to control time. Total control attributed to the sensory manipulation in which they wield, Certere Vinco are feared for that single talent. Those who have unlocked their potential early, and unleashed the power of maddening chaos, letting it grow in them over the years. Bringing out illusions of fear by sight, allowing noises to conjure themselves, even adding smells, senses of touch: solidifying it's reality to that person, or people. Usually little more then common abominations, a truly talented Certere Vinco can even rip out sources from a foe's memories, and use them against them. Truly a threat to be dealt with, Certere Vinco are far and few between, numbering only in single degits, a rarity admist the likes of the rest of the mages of the world, and even more so: sometimes they are not even found, some battling their demons and preventing their power from unlocking. Others killing themselves, or dying early before it can take them over, mind deteorirating over time, the stronger they become: the more insane they will be. Dangerous to others, but mostly themselves. As well, Certere Vinco have only been known to be born to two parents of no magical prowess. Certere Vinco however, have been unheard of for hundreds of years, legends, myths, tales to scare mages and give scholors something to talk about in their studies. Cinqluer forgot about the dread capabilities some could be afflicted with at birth, and due to the lack of their sightings of hearings: has made the Mages of the world calus and blind to the fact that Certere Vinco are once again being born into Earth. Even Mysidia itself. The likes Phoebe Makari being a prime example. Several Spells of the Forbidden Magics are as follows: *'Overload': The main ability that fellow Mages fear the likes of Certere Vinco for. It allows it's host to damage a foe through their own magical reserves, pitting their own power against them. Making them extremely dangerous against foes that are stronger then them. Overload, allows Phoebe to disrupt a foe's mana reserves, sending a shockwave rippling inside of their battle. Causing their own energy to backlash against the mage in question, the Makari can cause mana to begin reacting to it's host violently. Rejecting the ideal that others are in control, Overload will deal damage proportionate to how much mana they yield in their bodies and under their command: there by, the stronger a mage, the more pain it could inflict, destroying experts and masters with a brief whisper of the incantation. As well, once Overload has been issued, the victim will be further harmed through after shocks, even mana that regenerates in them, or any that is infused into them (such as: White Magic, etc) now deal the victim further harm. Commonly killing any victim that attempts to regain their powers after Overload has been cast, making them a fiend to the likes of White Mages. *'Illusion': One of the many reasons behind the fear of Sorcery and sensory control, it is viable against all opponents, and if utilized properly, the user can use it to such an advantage, that they would no longer fear reality: as they choose to make their own. Or more accurately: the insane can aid others in joining their ranks, providing them the reality that they alone can see, smell, hear, taste, and feel. With Certere Vinco, their added insanity can only benefit the realism of the hallucinations they make their victims fall under. Driving victims insane, the gifted madness hosts are known to constantly exude this affect, changing the way concepts are formed: altering everything to fit their desires. Subconcious and concious control varying, Phoebe Makari unwittingly forced her parents into a state of happiness, forcing them to concieve an additional playmate for her, and onward. The illusions are further supported by a x'' factor: Belief. Belief from the victim, the more the themselves adhere to the idea that what their senses are telling them is real, or never even sense the change: it solidifies it's reality to them. Making what they feel; indeed real. Illusions gain the ability to kill their victim, shattering their mind: making it dangerous to even sleep in the immediate area of a Certere Vinco: as they can induce nightmares that could infact slay a person before they ever awoke. *'Confuse': Offering the Certere Vinco a further chance to engage a foe on even ground, Phoebe can make sure that the actions of her opponents become entirely out of their control. Sending a burst of her own mana directly into a foe's mind, she prevents them from casting the spell they wish to cast. In fact, they are now forced to cast the next few incantations at random. Despite saying what they want to, their mana and body will recite a dissimilar spell: (EX: Instead of casting Haste, they might cast Slow). Lasting a temporary amount of time, the confusion has a great effect on groups, as the confusion will spread, chain linking in between opponents that are within too close a radius. Further destroying coordinate hunts on her. *'Manifest': With their natural talents lying in manipulation, creating truth from lie: turning insanity to reality, shifting your world, to theirs, they in turn... can do the same from themselves. Using their body as a conduit, their mana and body the fuel and engine: their mind the forge that hones the images and ideas they wish to call out. Phoebe can produce images, weapons, even people. This sense of manipulation is the origin behind ghost stories and haunts. The projections they create, extracted out of the depths of their dark minds: once imaginary, not literal. As well, the things she manifests with her mind have a long lasting effect, even upon death: her images would continue to exist and carry out the design they were insued to fufill: and with no master, they would essentially become the tale of spectres and evil ghosts, mere husks without a goal, free, but chained to this world: the tormented. *'Vector': A dangerous technique in which Phoebe has been reknowned for in her battle against the mages that stood up to her in the ''Phobia Incident, as well as damaging her former master with. Seeing the world through vectors, enhancing her left brain activity, the Makari can induce her senses into a type of hyper-activity. Breaking down the world into mathmatics, sensing it as what it truly is: down to the basics, seeing the elements, kinetic energy, force, mass, etc: she can deduce an opponent's intentions, their tactics, weaknessess, strengths, and analyze a current situation. Phoebe will then break the situation down, and take control over the field in a way which she desires. While in this state, Phoebe can add the incantation of Vector to her Black Magic, manifestations, and illusions: granting her a new carde of attacks on the go. Wode Unique to her manifested guardian, Wode serves to protect Phoebe in moments of desperation, popping out of the shadows to devour an enemy before they can harm Phoebe any further. Ferocious and always hungry, the protector will hide itself in it's host's shadow or within her soul/under her clothing. The monster appears frightening, with a mouth of razor sharp teeth, it's eyeless face peering into it's foes before commensing the feast. *'Potent Venom': Whenever Wode strikes an enemy, he will douse their wounds with a venom, slithering off of his form as a visqous fluid. Immensely noticeable, the poison engulfs the blood cells in a foe's body, changing first in color... a healthy red to a necrotic black. The poison will eat away at the foe's bloodstreams, channeling quickly with the ample use of piggy backing on the host's own white bloodcells, making repeated strikes from the poison to rapidly increase the speed of the toxicity and slowly draining the foe of their oxygen-fed life source. Tragically misread as a toxin one must counter act with an antidote, only white magic may cure it: as any anti-venom known to man is nothing akin to a magical-based hemotoxin. *'Delirium': If Wode is given the chance, he will extend the shadowy tentacles from his back, protruding them out horizontally from his body. Channeling an energy into the tips of his prehensile tentacles, Wode will cause the aether around him to flow and bend in such a way that it directly signals the pleasure and reward centers in the lobe of another's brain. Drawing them in, caressing them into a sense of security, even going as far as to make Wode appear as an ally to the victim to be. If used for a long period of time, the victim can feel a sensual, romantic, and even obsessive delight in the heinous spell, further decreasing their chance of escape. This usually requires the opponent to be near by, and once eye contact is made with the victim, their fate is sealed. *'Razor Claws': Using the aether around him, Wode will sharpen his claws down to the bones (or cartilage), a few inches, serrating them for augmented damage. These claws can shred through steel, and can be used to pry away shields or any obstructions in the way. These claws can also be formed out of Phoebe at any given moment, a reactive shield that spikes when sensing aggression or a void of emotion, however, when faced with foe's that are actually trying to help her, the claws will not seemingly activate. *'Shadowshift': Taking form as Phoebe's shadow, or any shadow that connects to her, Wode works best when in the dark, and can perform quite a number of attacks since the lack of light is his homeland. Turning out the lights could in turn, only be your undoing. Many an assassin has learned this the hard way, attacking in the night; only to be surronded by ravenous teeth and torn down by the shadows themselves. As well, this strength means that Wode is limited in a sense, and can not extend too far if there is too much light (not to say he can not, but his size and range is much less). Affiliations Wode A manifestion of her mind, enhanced to become a part of the physical plane: Phoebe created herself a guardian, coming with it three magical swords that Makari can at any time call upon to wield to fight with. Believeing that she wanted an ally that would never leave her... someone, something to be proud of her and be her guardian in the dark hours she finds herself constantly in. The creature appears as little more then black ink, tar, dark magic. It's lone signifying feature is it's distinct lacking of a face, blank and soul-less, empty. Staying attached to her, nearly parastic, it offers her additional defensive and offensive enhancements, but is limited in a single fashion: It can not detatch from it's mistress. It must fufill it's goal until her dying breath, stuck in world of Earth, it and Phoebe are now bond for eternity. A guardian that she can now never get rid of. Phoebe constantly has Wode wrapped around her, underneath her clothing, or acting as her shadow up until it is in need of use, to defend it's master with unholy zealousy. Simone Her affiliations with the woman, were brief: and bitter. The only contact they had, was the slaughter of her parents and the snapping of her psyche. But little did Simone realize: she was going to be with Phoebe for eternity. Haunting her, breaking her down, even the reasoning behind Makari's choice of victims, all woman with blonde hair, all black mages like she was. Something however, only goaded her psyche into it's manic state. Phoebe would be nothing without Simone... and thereby, her own subconcious mind prevents her memory from being washed away. On occassion, images of Simone: usually seen by Phoebe alone, haunt her dreams, appearing at moments when she is weakest. A taunting spectre. A carbon copy, acting, portraying as her most hated enemy. Makari's only true fear... her only real companion, keeping her company when the times in her moment reach their bleakest. Ironic: the very woman that broke her and destroyed her, would be her only real companionship. The most dreaded person in her life, would be Phoebe's only true love. A shattered and bittersweet relationship, the worst part being: none of it is real. Quotes "Stay away from me, I hate you! You tore my life apart! Why won't you go away!? Everything was fine! I was alone! I was happy! You tore it all away from me! Damn you, you're trying to make me be thankful for what you did?! Damn you! You're trying to get me to believe you loved me, so that's why you gave me this?! Damn you Simone! Damn you!" "The darkness skitters everywhere... just out of your sight. Believe me when I say, nothing you see exists. It's all a dream, we're all insane, and this world is a fabrication of our shattered minds. And you must ask yourself... what makes you doubt me? What makes my statement any less real then yours? Can't the mind protect itself from damage, by splintering itself? The subconcious mind does all the work, you're just believeing what your concious mind tells you to believe..." Trivia Phoebe has been known since her defection from Mysidia to have an obsession with blood and all it's aspects. Fascinated by the human biology, going deeper into the human pschological state. This obsession has lead her to finding villages of low population and performing countless experiments on the residents, killing them off slowly to watch the effects it has on the dwindling remainder. Particularly the responses and reactions that they provide upon seeing the mutilated and desecrated dead. Category:Female Category:Troia Category:Mysidia Category:LGBT Characters Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Characters Category:Mages Category:Red Mage